Invasion of Libya
The Invasion of Libya was a military operation conducted by The Orwellian Union for a year in an attempt to quell the dangerous and corrupt Gaddafi regime. It is part of the Orwellian Union's strategy of trying stifle violence in the Middle East and Africa caused by WW3. This is considered all part of Operation Red Dauntless. Background The Orwellian Union had been deeply concerned with violence in the Middle East and Africa ever since the end of the Third World War. So they kicked off huge foreign policy speeches and began Operation Red Dauntless in mid-2138. Several months later, ships were at sea and the war was on. The War effort The Orwellian Union had chosen to start with Libya first due to the hassle they caused for shipping. They decided to end their regime of piracy in the Mediterranean immediately. They dispatched three fleets to fight the pirates. One to stop the pirates in the Suez Canal, another to fight off the ones abroad and the other to take them out at their home. The Battle of the Suez was cheered by many Egyptian merchants who had had trouble with the Libyan pirates for years. Next, the Action of the 22nd occured where the pirates attempted to surprise the Orwellian Navy, but were in the end defeated. Finally the fighting was to occur at Libya when a sting operation with Special Operatives hiding on Orwellian Merchant ships surprised raiding pirates and killed half of them, and arrested the others. This open success, with the so called "War on Piracy" was widely applauded by the people of the Orwellian Union and Branchlandia. The OU now had another plan. General Gerald Jarvis, the Supreme Commander of all Union militaries wanted a direct invasion in Libya, and silence them once and for all. The OU, decided to be more reasonable and ordered Gaddaffi to stand down. Gaddaffi refused, and in his state of the union declared more hostilities would occur with the OU. Finally, plans for the Invasion of Libya hit the War department. Big Brother favored a phase policy. He ordered Industrial centers and areas of cities that had industrial centers to be bombed. Jarvis dispatched 5 air squadrons and they carried out the deed. This caused unrest in Libya and the people became unsure of wheather or not Gaddafi could protect them. 2 weeks later after news circulated of the success of the bombings, General Jarvis, with congressional approval, ordered a 20,000 numbered troop surge into Libya. The surge was questioned by ESSA in part time. The questionings ended after the Siege of Benghazi, and the discovery of the Prison camps there. The UFL then delivered questions about the surge. They sent soldiers there to secure the area and make sure the OU wasn't trying to pull anything, after they discovered the camps, they to arrested government officials. The Levonons and the Orwellians together then surged the capitol Tripoli together. After that, Gaddafi and his entire administration were arrested by the Orwellian Union and taken to Irish OUS for holding. They then put Muaad Al-Umar as the new President of Libya, encouraging republicanism (Oddly enough) there. They then declared the Invasion over, despite Levonon Naval forces sticking around. They left only a tiny security force in Tripoli for Al-Umar's services when he needed them. Aftermath The aftermath was rather messy and controversial. The Branchlandians severly disagreed with the Bombings, despite the Benghazi Clips, and the UFL was with them, jealous of the OU's arresting of the big dog Gaddafi before they could get him. The ESSA agreed with the Orwellian actions, but did not want to get involved. In the end of 2139 the UFL attempted to charge the OU with war crimes, and is still trying today. This is seen as silly since Project Recovery was started by the OU to help those of Libya and is ultra successful.